Harry Potter Dovahkiin
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry is the Dovahkiin as is the second half of his soul, his soul mate Hermione. After mysteriously being entered into the Triwizard Tournament he has to fight to survive with nothing but his magic and his Thu'um
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Dovahkiin

I own nothing. This is au, ooc and won't fully follow cannon for neither.

Name/race Harry of whiterun, Brenton Dovahkiin

(OC) Maria, scourge of spiders, Dark Elf/Werewolf

Hermione Granger, British/Dovahkiin

Luna Lovegood of Ireland, Human/High Elf/Draeda.

Chapter 1: Song of our people.

The great hall was packed even more so than usual for the Triwizard tournament. The French students sat at ravenclaw and the Bulgarians at the Slytherin. The two headmasters and headmistress stood at the front of the hall as a large goblet stood there, blue flame flickering occasionally.

Dumbledor tapped his glass with his spoon. "It is time for the drawing of the contestents for the Triwizard tournament! When their names are called, their country's anthem shall be played. Without further ado, let us begin!" There was a flash of fire and a piece of paper was spat from the cup which dumbledor caught.

"From Bauxabatons, Fleur Delacour!"  
( Allons, enfants de la Patrie Le jour de gloire est arrivé!  
Contre nous, de la tyrannie L'étendard sanglant est levé Entendez-vous dans les campagnes Mugir ces féroces soldats?  
Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras Égorger nos fils, nos compagnes!

Aux armes, citoyens!  
Formez vos bataillons Marchons, marchons!  
Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!)

There was a polite clap as fleur stood up and walked to the front of the hall.

Another flash and another piece of paper was spat out. "From Durmstrung, Victor Krum!"

( Горда Стара планина,

до ней Дунава синей,

слънце Тракия огрява,

над Пирина пламеней.

Припев: (2 пъти)

Mила Родино,

ти си земен рай,

твойта хубост, твойта прелест,

ах, те нямат край.)  
Krum received a loud applause from his fans as he too walked on forward and stood by fleur.  
The third piece spat out."And from Hogwarts, Cederic Diggory!"

( God save our gracious Queen.  
Long live our noble Queen God save the Queen Send her victorious Happy and glorious Long to reign over us God save the Queen

O Lord our God arise Scatter her enemies And make them fall Confound their politics Frustrate their knavish tricks On Thee our hopes we fix God save us all

Thy choicest gifts in store On her be pleased to pour Long may she reign May she defend our laws And ever give us cause To sing with heart and voice God save the Queen

Not in this land alone But be God's mercies known From shore to shore Lord make the nations see That men should brothers be And form one family The wide world over

From every latent foe From the assassins blow God save the Queen O'er her thine arm extend For Britain's sake defend Our mother, prince, and friend God save the Queen

Lord grant that Marshal Wade May by thy mighty aid Victory bring May he sedition hush And like a torrent rush Rebellious Scots to crush God save the King)

Cedric received loud clapping from everyone but the slytherins who were booing at him.

"Now that the champions have been chosen allow us to.." Dumbledor was cut off as a forth piece of paper was spat out. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach, as did Hermione.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledor bellowed in anger. He got no further when an anthem he had never heard in a language he didnt understand began to play.

(Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,  
Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!  
Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,  
Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein

Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,  
Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!  
Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,  
Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!  
Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,  
Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!

Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,  
Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!  
Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,  
Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!)

The school was shocked and surprised. Shocked that harry was chosen and surprised at the weird anthem. A loud thud was heard and they turned to see harry had slammed his head into the table, shattering it.

"By Arkana, Akatosh and Telos what did I do to deserve this?" Harry grumbled electing a gasp from Hermione who was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"You're from Skyrim?" She asked excitedly. "I haven't lived there since Ulfrick shouted his king to bits."

"Harry potter." Dumbledor stated firmly.

"I swear on my life, my magic, my soul and my Thu'um I didn't enter, have my name entered or even want my name entered in this tournament, so more it me." Harry stated aloud. He flicked his hand and a large silver ghostly stag appeared in the middle of the hall. You could hear a pin drop. "Hermione please run and get Hedgewig and have her send a letter to Jarl Belgruf in Whiterun Skyrim asking for help for me tell him it's the Dovahkiin, he'll know what to do." Those who heard were shocked that harry knew a jarl, let alone who would help him.

Hermione furrowed her brow before speaking in a gutteral language only harry seamed to understand. Dragonborn? Not possible. I am dragonborn, unless there's two of us all of a sudden or we share a soul, I need to research this.

Hermione, don't worry, I'm sure the Dragons can help. harry replied.

It didn't take long before Ron put his foot in his mouth. "HES A DARK WIZARD SPEAKING DEMON OR SOMETHING AND HES CORRUPTED HERMIONE!"

"Ron you moron! That was the language of the dovah, Dragons you git not the draeda." Hermione huffed.

"I can vouch for that you know." A blonde ravenclaw spoke up. "I'm partially High elf and Draeda from mummy's side of the family and Draeda sound very different from dovah."

It was astounding how fast the ravenclaws vacated from the vicinity of the girl with those simple words.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you must compete so follow me." Dumbledor insisted with twinkling eyes.

"Fine but headmaster, if Snape..."

"Professor Snape-"

"Comes near me again I'll make him regret it, since hiding is no longer an options I'll say it so you can all hear. I'm the Dovahkiin." Harry stated loudly and in an annoyed tone. He just wanted to be left alone to live as a blacksmith with Adrianne helping her to improve and mend enchanted items. Dumbledor was internally fuming, he had to get potter back under his control. It was for the greater good and the greater good was for the good of his master, Alduin. 


	2. 2: the one they fear

Harry Potter: Dovahkiin

Q/A:

Q: is Alduin alive?  
A: Yes and he's hungry for more than Skyrim.

Q: what shouts do they know?

A: harry: Fus Ro Dah!, Yol! (First part), zan haal vik! And yul tur shuul.

A: Hermione: Fus Ro Dah! Zan Haal Vik, Liz Slen Nuz.

Q: Why is there two dragonborns?  
A: Couldn't decide on who would be the Dovahkiin so I chose both.

Q: How the hell are they traversing worlds?!

A:break from cannon. Skyrim and the other lands from the elder scrolls series (only played Skyrim and oblivion) are magically hidden sections of Greenland and Iceland. So they could always just take a boat. Also in this, Magical Brittain, America and France are the most advanced of magical nations all being 1800s to early 1900s in america while most others are stuck in feudal era times or earlier.

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Fleur(?)

Armory:

Harry:  
Appeal: Exquisite Leather armor Exquisite iron helmet (+17% resist frost) (A/N dragonborn's from trailer)  
Exquisite leather boots of swiftness (+20 stamina)  
Iron braces of destruction(+15% boost to destruction spells)  
Fine Plate steel shield Weapons:  
Dwarven bow of damage stamina. (10 damage to stanima)  
Exquisite steel sword Staff of shock (+8 to destruction skill damage)

Hermione:  
Appeal:  
Fine steel plated armor Master Mage's hood. (+50 magic, magic regenerates +%50 quicker)  
Fine Steel plated boots Steel braces of healing: (+15 to restoration spells)  
Stolen Imperial light shield

Weapons:  
Iron great sword of flames (+10 flame damage)  
Iron war hammer Fine hunting bow

On with the story!

Chapter 2: The one they fear

As dumbledor ushered the three, now four champions into the trophy room Snape and the ministry officials barged into the room.

"I cannot believe zis. He is only a leetle boy." Fleur claimed in worry, obviously this was the wrong thing to say.

"Would a little boy have to fight draugers, Wolves, giant frost spiders and Dragons who regularly attack his village? Would a little boy have to fight not only a troll but a basilisk and dark wizards while here? DOES A LITTLE BOY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH TORTURE FROM AN IMPERIAL WIZARD INTERROGATOR FOR BEING A FUCKING DOVAHKIIN AND WORSE TORTURE FROM HIS UNCLE AFTER WATCHING HIM BEAT HIS AUNT?!" He roared with tears in his eyes. Fleur sobbed and yanked Harry into a tight hug.

"Non, non petit Dovahkiin." Fleur sniffed sadly.

"Harry my boy surely you exaggerate." Dumbledor tried.

"I. AM NOT. YOUR BOY!" Harry snapped, pulling away from fleur. Cederic looked shocked at the new information and blue energy crackled in Victor's clenched fists. "You." He whispered coldly, barely heard by them but still carrying menace. "Have some nerve. My aunt actively CHOSE to go to Skyrim even though its a magical country and she HATES magic over staying here after uncle Vernon acted on your orders!"

"That is a serious accusation harry." Dumbledor acted shocked.

"I don't have time for this." Harry muttered and attempted to walk away. He jumped aside as a green spell impacted the door, breaking it. He spun around to find an enraged Snape and scared students and officials.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT! ILL SEE YOU KILLED FOR THAT!" Snape shouted.

[FUS RO DAH!] Harry shouted, a blue pulse shot from his mouth, smashing into Snape and sending him flying. He jumped ontop of the death eater, violet energy in his left palm, fire in his right. "You just made a huge mistake snivelous." He sneered.

[FUS!] The door was smashed open and a concerned Hermione in heavy nord plate armor was standing there, panting slightly as she held alof a steel great sword crackling with red energy. "What happened?"

"'E used avada kadarva on arry." Fleur snarled, twin balls of fire formed in her palms. Hermione's face twisted into a snarl as she advanced on the pinned man.

"I say we hand him over to Dagon." Hermione stated. "Milord would like someone to torture."

"Didn't know you worshipped daedra." Harry stated, not taking his eyes off of Snape who was ramrod still and sweating heavily.

Hermione shrugged. "Mum studied him briefly when we lived in Heimfall."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"I quick traveled Hedwig to Skyrim south east in Riften, I'd say you have three hours." Hermione shrugged. She then looked at the adults in the room and raised an eyebrow. "What? Got something against the fact I'm very strong?"

"What are vou vearing?" Victor asked.

"Nord steel plated armor." Hermione responded shortly. "After the troll in first year the only thing stopping me from leaving asides the age restrictions at The college in Winderhelm was harry."

"Pardon?" Bagman asked in confusion.

"The mage's college. Spells there are taught wandless and silent, its how i can have easy armor access. " Hermione explained as her armor flashed to her school robes asides her great sword.

"Utter nonsense." Snape sneered.

"Its true." Harry stated as he raised his left hand as if he was inspecting an apple. A purple orb appeared before he tossed it at the ground and a flaming wolf appeared. "This, is a flame firmilular. A novice or 2nd year spell that summons a flame creature. Mine is the wolf."

"Really?" Bagman asked as his eyes lit up like he was told he could have all the money in gringots.

" ow did you do eet?" Fleur asked in astonishment. Victor chuckled.

"He'z Dovahkiin, Skyrim hero and Thu'um user. Impressive." He stated in jarred English. "Eatz Dragons."

"Eats dragons?" Snape sneered."please! Potter is an attention seeking brat who,"

"Shut up." Harry scoffed. [FUS!] He barked, snape was knocked out cold from the close ranged blast of Thu'um.

"As for dragons yes." Hermione explained. "As much as I'm sure harry will hate the analogy we can give something akin to the dementor's kiss to a fallen dragon as only Dovahkiin can kill one. Even ones wizards kill can be resurrected if one know how."

"Bloody hell." Cederic gulped. England and Scotland were riddled with dragon burial mounds. If they were to all come back, the mere thought scared him stiff.

"I'm quite sorry but its for the greater good that you let him go. You must learn to forgive." Dumbledor explained. He needed Snape as a spy on his competition and as a way to keep potter in line.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS DUMBLYDOOR!" Madam Maxima shouted in horror. Everyone had seen what snape had attempted to do.

"He has my full confidence." Dumbledor stated, trying to pull his grandfatherly and I-Know-Best looks. He was met with glares. There was a scream and a echoing roar was heard.

"Dragon!"

They rushed out, forgetting Snape. Not noticing dumbledor give the man a pin before he promptly vanished. They found a large hole blown in the side of the wall, jets of fire bellowing through.

[Tor SHUUL!]

[Yol!] Harry shouted as he whirlwind sprinted forward to where the blond Quarter Daedra from before had erected a Major ward to fend the fire off.

With a flash he was in armor. Nord horned helmet and braces with leather armor, a round intricate shield in his left hand, a steel nord sword in his right. The dragon hesitated, its flames ceasing as it let out a scared roar.

[DOVAHKIIN!]

"ON THREE!" Hermione stated, again in full armor.

"One!"

The dragon inhaled as students began to run. The quarter Daedra cast stone flesh and erected a major ward.

"Two!"

Flames licked around the dragon's mouth as students hid.

[FUS RO DAH!]  
[FUS RO DAH!]

Two Thu'ums slammed into the great beast, sending it back a few yards. Harry and hermione charged, dancing around the flames of the dragon. Hermione began to slash at the dragon's mouth with the great sword, burning the scales as she went. Harry slammed his shield into the throat of the dragon before flinging himself onto it's head and drove his sword down. With a final roar, the beast collapsed and the body began to smolder.

The students came out of hiding as did the teachers as the ash began to swirl around harry and Hermione. With a flash of light, it disappeared leaving a glowing set of dovahkiins.

Ron Weasley managed to sum up everyone's thoughts in a single sentence.  
"What the bloody ell was that?!" 


	3. Reveals

Harry potter Dovahkiin

AN: Babette in this will be the standard Skyrim version, I find the Dawnguard one a bit...odd.  
* means oc shouts. Chapter 3:

"What the bloody ell was that?!" Ron blurted.

"I do believe they ate its soul." Luna spoke absently. "I do wonder if it's any better than cheese?"

"Oh crud." Harry sighed before uncorking a yellow bottle he pulled from inside his robes and downed it in one go, he vanished from sight in a purple flash leaving many stunned.

"Adiós." Hermione quipped before a she shouted [HIDE, UNSEEN, GHOST]* she too vanished from sight as the doors to the hall opened then slammed shut.

She found harry sneaking into the forbidden Forrest, the potion worn off and she followed him to a small ditch which held a black door, a skull and the symbol of a black hand adorning it.

"What is life's greatest pleasure?" The door asked in a whispy voice.

"Blood spilt my brother." Harry replied.

"Welcome home." It hushed before allowing harry entrance. Hermione's eyes widened significantly at that. Harry was a member of the brotherhood.

Hermione approached the door.

"What is life's greatest sin?" It asked. Internally hermione sighed with relief, Harry's door was securer than most of the brotherhood doors which had one riddle.

"Innocence." Hermione replied, confused as to why Molog Bal's riddle was used.

"Welcome sister." It hushed allowing her entrance to the stone passage. Immediately she rushed in before it locked again and found a stone passage leading down. She followed it down, easily below the lake before she came across a old wooden door and opened it.

A massive stone cavern, lit with torches filled her view. A carving of a old man, statues of snakes and a pool in the center, hermione realised this was the chamber of secrets. To the side was a table set up where a young girl with black short hair, a red nord shirt and white dress sat watching her.

"He knew you'd come. I owe him a septum." The girl remarked absently, Hermione tensed at the sight of fangs and black eyes. "I'm Babette, don't let my appearance fall you, I'm well over 300 years old. Being a vampire keeps one surprisingly...fresh."

"Hermione, welcome to the little den." Harry stated from atop a set of wooden stairs. "I see you met the boss already."

"I didn't know you were brotherhood." Hermione stated.

He shrugged."I'm not but I owe Sithis a favor for saving me as a child at the dursleys."

"Not when you-know-who attacked you when you were a baby?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"No, that was his mother, Nocturnal. She rather enjoyed her stay on earth." Babette laughed coldly.

"YOUR MOTHER IS A DRAEDA?" Hermione gasped in shock before bowing. "I honer and serve you as my lord's nephew."

"Please, get up." Harry muttered in embarrassment. "Yes she's mum's real self, please don't pass that around. Worse enough reputation in Skyrim as it is thanks to the Empire."

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"No." Harry muttered as he shook his head. He really didn't want THAT incident to become common knowledge. I mean COME ON! Who sends a regiment of armed guards after you because you dropped your wand.

"So, obviously you wanted me here, why?" Hermione asked. Harry knew she worshipped Molog Bal but the brotherhood fell under Sithis's jurisdiction which raised the question, why was he here?

"The Draeda want a stronger presence outside of Nirn." Harry explained with a shrug. "Mum wants to recruit the Weasley twins, Sheogorath has Luna, Mara already has contact with the Veela, Azura wishes to contact Tralawney and Sithis sent Babette here to recruit people."

"True, although I do wish to see if Brenton blood is better than Nord." Babette smirked.

"Don't even think about it Babette." Harry retorted as he walked over to a chest and began to rummage through it. He pulled out what Hermione recognised as Nightingale armor and a set which resembled dragon armor. He tossed Babette the second. "Basilisk, the light armor version of dragon armor. Also enchanted with poison touch, sneek and archery enhancers. Had Fjornir make it. Damned crazy Kahjit but the best at working with scales that I know."

"So, what now harry?" Hermione asked. "You have to compete in the tournament so what will we do?"

"Continue as planned." Harry shrugged. "I know Aunt Petunia, despite hatred of magic knows at least some spells such as magelight and sparks. Maria, a Dark Elf companion I know would come too, if only for a chance to pester me into becoming a companion."

"I still say you'd make a fine vampire."Babette mused cheerfully. "Think, eternity, me and you, all the mass murders."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "You're worse than Cicero."

"Ah, but I'm not a jester." Babette snarked.

"Whatever." Harry sighed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll represent the Mage's College in Winterhelm since I'm forced to compete. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to bed."

(Next morning)

All around the great hall students eyed harry carefully. The black and grey uniform he wore looked like something a muggle super hero would wear. The young girl next to him didn't seem to help matters much either, her smile freaked everyone out. Even Snape kept his distance, although he did keep muttering about needing the Dawn Guard.

"Babette Ron's not food." Harry stated calmly in between bites of apple. Ron paled.

"Not even a little bit?" Babette asked sweetly.

"No. Act your age too, your 300 not seven." Harry stated before handing Ron a red potion bottle. "Potion of cure disease, if she bites you and your vision goes red briefly, drink." The ginger nodded quickly, stuffing it away in his robes. Dumbledor was about to speak when the doors were kicked open with a loud bang. A grey skinned woman with brown hair and pointed ears in wolf armor, a person hidden entirely in blue robes and one Harry knew was his aunt Petunia in her work clothes as she got a job working at the local inn as a chef.

"Hail companion." Harry called with a lazy wave. "How's Vickas?"

"Whining like a bitch." The grey skinned woman laughed heartily. "His reputation ruined for being a tough guy by a kid."

"Indeed." The cloaked figure hummed, revealing them to be female.

"Altmer." Hermione snarled as she abruptly stood up and pulled out a bow.

"Brenton." The figure scoffed. "Sit down, this doesn't concern you human."

"Well, well, well." Babette giggled. "A lovely high elf, looking for other lands to conquer bitch?"

"Who are you to question the Almer empire?" She scoffed. "We're above you filth."

"Merlin! I'm not this bad, am I?" Malfoy asked in shock. "When my father hears about this..."

"I had not invited you." Harry stated coldly as he glared at the unwanted guest, he then turned to his aunt. "Hi aunt petunia, how have you been?"

"Good until the freak showed up." She growled, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the high elf. "I also had a chat with a certian Draeda." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

"That's treason!" The elf snapped.

"She's his mother and my sister you bint!" Petunia snarled. "I wanted a normal life but you freaks just had to try and invade again and with the war going on I can't even travel from Whiterun to Riverwood without runing into a patrol!"

"Oh hush." Babette hummed. "I believe you broke them when you stated your sister is a Draeda." 


End file.
